Crimson Angel
by Metal-Ice
Summary: Rouge is injured badly by a wolf named Ryan, Shadow is furious about what happened to Rouge and now he wants to get revenge for what he has done to her
1. Chapter 1

Crimson Angel

(**NOTE: This is my first fan-fic sooo yea cut me some slack if it's awful aannnnd there's some made up charries (characters) but not fan ones, I just needed some substitute charries for this fan-fic and also give me any advice to make my way of writing any better cuz I know I suck ::WARNING:: LOTS OF stuff stuff VIOLENCE)**

Rouge and Shadow had just come off a long days work from G.U.N and they both were pretty tired from they're mission, it was close to dawn, the sun was barely hitting the edge of the sky, putting on a good golden light view across the cloudy sky, "Hey Shad, how bout' we get a bite to eat before we part ways, what do you say?" she said in a cheerful voice as she could despite her exhaustion, "***sigh*** I guess, what do you want to eat?" he said with not much emotion, "Hmm…" she said while staring around the city's restaurants, "Lets eat some hamburgers from that restaurant over there, yea?" she said, "I guess"

they went over to a hamburger restaurant, got there food and sat at a table "soo" she said, trying to break the silence between them while they were eating, Shadow looked at her "what?" he said, "do you want to come spend the night at my house? We have another mission tomorrow anyways plus I know your tired" Shadow had finished eating and got up to stretch a bit "No thanks Rouge, I gotta get going I'm really tired, I'll see you tomorrow morning at G.U.N" and with that being said he warped back home, " ***sigh* **well so much for a friendly offer" she finished her food and headed off walking back home, "god" she said, "it's a really nice sunset today, too bad I missed it most of it, oh well I got tomorrow if I even have this loving nature feeling agai-" she stopped talking to herself as soon as she hear something behind her, she scanned her surroundings and quickly stood in a fighting pose stance in case if anything was to come at her  
"heh heh ha" a low deep laugh came from in front of her this time, all Rouge could see from the figure was some shiny fangs appearing on the persons face which looked like an anthro wolf, "who the hell are you?" she said, "shh…" the dark figure said, "heh…now boys" he said, "wait what?" Rouge said scanning her surroundings once more losing her fighting stance due to fear "h-hey!" she felt her mouth get cover and soon followed with a mild pain in her arm causing her to black out from an injection of a needle, "alrighty boys good job, come on lets head to my house" he said and hopped in his car he had parked nearby and drove off to his house which was isolated from other houses and cities, after he had arrived he grabbed Rouge and stepped out the car, "ok you bums can head on back to your houses, I have my business at home tonight" he said in a deep voice, with that being said his companions drove off, he went inside his house and threw Rouge onto the floor, waking her up instantly with a sharp pain going through her head down to her tailbone from the force of impact  
"fffuck!" she said lifting her back up slightly off the ground from the pain, "hello there miss" he said, "I know we haven't met before, but I've seen you around quiet sometime and your very beautiful" he said smirking, Rouge shot up from the ground and quickly stood up "who the hell are you" she said in a serious tone, "heh heh my name is Ryan, Ryan The Wolf, and you miss are Rouge am I correct?" she stood shocked when she heard her name "well nice to fuckin' meet you" she headed towards the door, Ryan didn't think she'd be thinking of being let go just like that and quickly grabbed her arm and threw her on the ground "hey! Wth" she tried getting back up but Ryan had jumped onto her, what was about to come she couldn't tap into reality what Ryan was about to do, he ripped her skin tight clothes.


	2. Chapter 2: Torture Has Come

Crimson Angel ch.2

**There's going to be some sexual content in this chap so yeah you've been warned WARNING PPL caps always catch ppls attention :)**

Rouge stood completely frozen and in shock, she didn't want to move a muscle, she knew what was to possibly come but couldn't snap to reality, "well darling, isn't your body a beauty of a sight" he ran his hand down her body analyzing her, she flinched at his touch, he looked at her breast and leaned forward and placed his mouth at her nipple and began to suck on it slowly, Rouge still in shock didn't move until he had bit her nipple, this rush of pain snapped her out of her mental state and slapped him across the face, "wth are you doing stop it!" she tried getting back up but was a waste of effort, he had a good grip on her and held her pinned to the floor "heh where do you think you're going, im not done with you" he said in a playful manner, he held his member in his hand as it stood erect he decided not to "do it" yet but simply kept it at an angle where if he did feel like it he could jab it in her, he put his mouth onto her nipple once more and began to suck it harshly and places his other hand on her other breast and sinked his claws into it and drew blood from her breast, Rouge screamed at the top of her lungs, now choking on her spit from wanting to cry, "stop! Plz just stop!" she hoped someone could hear her but she had no idea where she was at was isolated from other homes and was futile to even try  
"heh its ok Rouge, it didn't hurt tht bad" he said, she felt completely powerless, she didn't feel like she could put up a fight but she was about to give it one last shot, she kneed his crotch as soon as she did he let go of her and grabs his area in pain and let out a cry, "fuckin' bastard" she said and got up and took her fighting pose, "grr…u think…ur going to be able to fight….with me" he struggled letting his words out from the pain he was experiencing in his lower region, he got and head for the kitchen and grabbed a medium sized knife, not noticing what he had gotten Rouge darted for the door and ran on instinct then tried to take flight but a sharp pain nailed her spine, she yelled at the top of her lung and fell to the floor, she put her hand on her back and looked at it and saw blood all over it her eyes widen to the site  
"the hell did you think you were going Rouge? Trying to Escape? Bah nice try" he said, Rouge tried to get back up but caused more pain to her spine, she kept yelling and yelling, "shut up already" he said, he turned her over to her front side of her body and pointed the knife near her exposed opening, "hmm should I just rape you first or since I have this knife in had I could just jab it into your little vulnerable spot hmm…?"Rouge didn't bother to answer or heard a word he had said, all she was trying to do was cope with the pain in her back letting out a few moans and cries, "heh ill go with my second option Rouge" he said, he stabbed the knife quick and deep as he could into her opening, Rouge not expecting what had just happened, cried out in pain, "heh its ok Rouge its not so bad" he said stabbing the knife into her opening countless times, blood squirted out of her opening and soon he stopped.  
"heh Rouge up for your next surprise from me?" he said, Rouge was barely conscious of her surrounding due to blood loss, she had no emotion on her face she was going to pass out soon enough, Ryan had shoved his member into her thrusting in and out of her then a few mins later stopped, "your already out this punishment won't be fun with you if your unconscious" he said, letting his member out of her he went inside and got a old blanket, went outside, wrapped Rouge in it and got into his car and drove to her house and opened the door to her house, "I hope you had a wonderful night" he said with a small chuckle and closed the door and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3: Aftermath

Crimson Angel ch.3

**Enough of the raping torment on with Shadow The Hedgehog c8**

Shadow had just woken up from his nights slumber and was doing the normal shower, eat, dress, work. On his way to work he usually waited for Rouge to meet him or her to meet him in front of the G.U.N base for early morning training to be warmed up for the day to tackle down any mission there team has to go up against. He sat down on a bench with his arms crossed and eyes closed to hear any metal heeled footsteps stepping to him. He had no idea how much time has passed but he was growing annoyed that his partner was going to come possibly late. He looked at his watched and sighed in annoyance and stood up, "I guess she probably slept in ***sighs*** I'd better call her to make sure she's not just taking her damn time dressing up" he said reaching for his phone he called Rouge, "Great that damn bat isn't picking up the phone, ugh" he put his phone back in his pocket, "oh well she's going to get in trouble by the General "  
That evening not so long from lunch time about 3 o'clock he was let out. "great" he said "another boring day, I wonder what special thing Rouge was doing today since she didn't want to come to work, selfish bat" he warped to her house and knocked on the door, "open the damn door Rouge its me Shadow" he tapped the door with his fingers then got irritated in waiting and opened the door and was shocked at was he saw, blood stains on the carpet they trailed to the bathroom, he ran to the bathroom and saw Rouge laying on the ground out cold, there was urine and feces near her, Shadow wanted to cover his nose but was focused on Rouge, he picked her up and examined her body from head to toe, seeing stab wounds and small drips of blood coming from her wounded opening, "Rouge..?" he said shaking her gently "Rouge!" he felt that her body was somewhat cold, as much as he wanted to clean her up, her going to the hospital was a lot more important, he quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped her with it to not expose any of her body parts when he goes to the hospital, "plz Rouge hang on" he warped to the hospital, the nurses quickly took her from him and he sat in the waiting room praying she'd be ok**  
**Few hours later, Shadow was already fast asleep but then woken up by a tapping on his shoulder, he moaned and woke up and looked up at the nurse, he soon remembered where he was at and why he was there, "how is she?" he said trying to hide his emotions that he was worried, "she's injured pretty bad, I'll skip straight to the point she has a spinal injury and her vaginal area is damage as well, you can come by and see her in a few days" Shadow was furious with the news but kept it bottled up, he really wanted to know who did this to her, he didn't want to wait a few days to get answers, "are you ok sir?" the nurse asked, Shadow shook his head and snapped back to reality, "Im fine…"  
He left the hospital and warped to Rouges house and took a look around, "if only I came here in the morning, who knows when this happened to her, I could of gotten to her quicker" he sighed and sat on the couch, "Rouge…" he sighed again and took a glance at the living room, "I should clean up for her before she comes back home" he cleaned up the house and good as he could, and even the bathroom which he didn't like at all he struggled to even clean anything that was there cause of the horrible smell, after he was done cleaning up everything he went back home and laid in bed, "***sigh*** Rouge, I hope you're doing ok" he said, slipping into his nights slumber


	4. Chapter 4: Hospital Visit

Crimson Angel ch.4

A few days have gone by, and Shadow was about to head off to the hospital to see Rouge since he found her at home passed out, he was eager to see her and how she was doing, he spent the last few days just thinking and putting blame on himself about what happened to her, he loved Rouge but tried what he could to not let it be noticeable to her that he did. He went to the hospital and the nurse took him to her room. Her condition didn't look good, Shadow didn't like the sight of her at that moment, he felt anger inside of him, he wanted to kill the person that did this to her. He went up to her and sat on a chair next to her and stroked her thin white hair. She flinched at his touch slightly and opened her eyes slowly and looked at him and spoke with a scratchy but weak voice, "Hey Shad", "Hey, Rouge, you took a real beating didn't you?" he said

Rouge chuckled a bit wanting to make light of the situation "I guess so" she didn't know which beating he was referring too, either a beating as in physically or being banged, so she chuckled if he was trying to make her laugh. Tears formed in her eyes, Shadow took notice and wiped her tears before they would run down her cheeks, "are you ok?" he asked, "yea, im fine…ugh I feel a lot of pain in my back and…" she let a slight moan, she didn't want to mention her areas , she felt embarrassed to say it. "I know Rouge…" he said, he rubbed her ears gently trying to get her to feel relaxed and fall back asleep. "Shads…Im sry…but I couldn't fight back" she got herself out of breath, she was in a weak state. "Rouge, get some sleep don't tire yourself out so much, but can you tell me one thing before you go to sleep?" he said, Rouge nodded, "can you tell me who did this to you, a name, or how the person looked?" Rouge could barely talk, her strength was draining quick due to her wounds and medication, she spoke very low "Ryan, he's a wolf" her words were barely audible now she was now whispering when she talked. "ok thanks" he said softly "I'll get him back for you" he kissed her forehead lightly, soon Rouge fainted from exhaustion, "I'll get this Ryan guy back I promise you Rouge, there's no way in hell he's escaping from me", he continued to pet her head as gently as he could to not wake her, soon he fell asleep.

That evening Shadow was woken up from a constant poking, he finally decided to open his eyes not realizing his surrounding "***sighs*** what the hell now?" he turn to the side seeing it was Rouge stretching her wing slightly poking his shoulder with it, "Cranky are you?" she said weakly, "S-sorry Rouge I didn't know that was you" he felt bad how he answered her after waking up, "It's ok Shad" she said, she tried to raise her arm but she slowly put back down, she didn't have that much strength. Shadow grabbed her hand gently and rubbed the top of her hand, "Rouge…" he said, "yeah?" "I-I hate seeing you this way… I feel sad" he lowered his head knowing his last statement seemed weak to his inner emotions which was he felt bad to see her in this condition, "its ok Shad, I'll be ok" she smiled at the best of her ability to reassure him she was going to be ok.

Shadow blushed slightly and turned away, "*man*" he thought to himself "*Im rushing things, she probably has me figured out that I like her*" Rouge caught sight of this, "Shad? You ok, you look lost their" she said. Shadow shook his head a bit and looks at her, "nothing I was just in deep thought" he said, "oh ok" she said then winced in pain and placed her hand on her private area, "o-ow, ow ow" she was urinating through a tube but the hot fluid stung her wounds around it, Shadow looked for a split second and looked away, he wanted to help her but there was nothing he could do, he placed his hand on her cheek and rubbed her cheek with his thumb, "its ok" he said, Rouge tried to smile at him, she felt comfort but she was gritting her teeth trying to smile until she was done peeing, Shadow wanted to laugh at the face she was making but he knew it would be rude since she was pain and not trying to be funny in any way

Shadow could help but give her a kiss but pulled away realizing what he did, "R-Rouge I'm sorry" She blushed when he kissed her, "Its ok Shadow" she smiled slightly, Shadow didn't know how to react cause she didn't get mad, "Rouge…I like you" he blushed but tried to keep himself together, "I do too…" she said, she tried to get the awkward moment away so she decided to go to sleep shortly

**::AUTHOR::Sorry I suck at this love stuff 8c its cheesy**


	5. Chapter 5

Crimson Angel ch.5

**I Suck at love stuff so I apologize if any give me advice to better my work** ****

A Couple weeks had gone by and Rouge healed good enough to head home. Shadow had called G.U.N for some time off to take care of Rouge, he didn't go into detail but his boss got the idea that Rouge needed someone to take care of her. She wasn't able to walk so good due to her spinal injury so Shadow had gotten her a walker and a lot of soft pillows for her back so she could be comfortable. Her lower region injury was healed but she had a few aches and pains there.

Shadow had made some breakfast for her, he made her some pancakes. He went to her room and stood by her bed side, "here you go, I made you something to eat" he said handing over the plate to her, "thanks Shad" she ate the pancakes slowly and soon then finished them. "once your better, I'll go and find that guy Ryan, ok?" he said, "Shadow, you don't-" she didn't finish her sentence, Shadow placed a hand over her mouth trying to hush her, "I'm doing this for you because it is necessary, that guy hurt you and I'm not letting that go, he should of thought twice before ever hurting you" he said petting her head gently. "Shad its just… ***sigh*** I don't want anything bad to happen, he lives far away, I don't remember clearly of that night but what I do remember is that he had like a mansion and there was land for what looked like miles" She stopped talking, memorizing what she remembered from that horrible night.

Shadow took note of this and then hugged her to comfort her, "*I always see you depressed now, if only I could do something to help you forget*" he thought, "Hey" he said "Lighten up" he kissed her forehead and held her close to him, "you're ok now" he didn't know how long he held her in his arm but long enough to have her fall asleep, he laid her back down slowly. He heard a knock at the door, "who the hell comes to her house so damn early" he said in annoyance and went to open the door to see Knuckles standing there. "Shadow? What are you doing here for?" "I'm taking care of Rouge…she got hurt" he said, "was it one of your guy's mission?" he asked, "No….***sigh*** she got raped" Knuckles froze when he heard that word he certainly thought it was a joke but then he thought that Shadow never really jokes with such a serious matter, "H-how?" he said trying to let out the word "where is she?" he said nearly in a mad tone. "In her room, she's still recovering fro-" he got cut off by Knuckles "Ima go see her" he went to her room and kneeled down next to her bed and looked at her, "I hope you're doing well Rouge" he placed his hand on her head.

A couple hours had passed and Rouge finally woke up, she looked at her surroundings for a moment then she saw Knuckles there beside her, "Hey Knuckles, what are you doing here?" "I came by just to visit, I didn't know you got….you know…raped" Rouge felt humiliated when she heard that, even though it did happen to her, she felt embarrassed, she took a deep breath and let it out "y-yea…" she said closing her legs together. Knuckles asked her something, she saw that was going to eventually come up, "Rouge….what did the person do to you?" Rouge's ear twitched slightly and gave him a serious look, "You promise not to say anything rude or say to anyone? I haven't told Shadow but…. I have too at some point…" she said, "I won't Rouge, I promise" he said in a low but serious tone.

Rouge was now trying remember what she could from that night. Tears formed in her eyes and over flowed them. Her voice was shaking when she spoke, like she was going to burst out crying at any moment, "I-It h-happened a c-couple w-weeks ago….I j-just…" Knuckles didn't want Rouge to continue with her story. It just made her uneasy and hard for her to say a word. "Rouge it's ok don't say anymore, I know its hard for you" he got up and grabs a piece of paper and a pencil and handed it to her, "here if it's any better, you can write it down, there's no need to rush either, I don't need to know today but when you can, give it to me so I can read it ok, I want to help you" Rouge felt a huge weight had just been lifted from her shoulders, she felt really uncomfortable to tell him the whole story, she grabbed the piece of paper and pencil and nodded her head, "I-I'll try to have it done tomorrow…thanks" she said, Knuckles nodded his head, "Ok, I need to go and guard the Master Emerald, I hope you feel better soon" he got up from the side of her bed and walked out of the house.

Rouge decided to write a few things down about what happened then fell asleep some time later. Shadow walked in her room, he had made her some lunch thinking she'd be awake, he placed the plate of food on the dresser and saw the paper and pencil in her hand and got curious and read it. To his surprise she wrote about her rape, there was only little info about it he wanted to know what else had happened. "Man" he whispered "I thought she was writing a poem not…about that…***sigh***" he laid in bed next to Rouge and turned the T.V on.

At 2 o'clock Rouge had woken up from her afternoon nap, she heard Shadow snoring quietly, it made her jump at first until she saw who it was, his limbs were all over the place. She then herd knocking on the door, "Shadow, Shadow wake up" she shook him gently, he slowly opened his eyes, "what?" he said, "Someone's at the door, could you go open it for me?" she asked. "Yeah sure" he got up and stretched and went to go open the front door. He didn't expect what was coming


	6. Chapter 6

Crimson Angel ch.6

**Idk if ppl actually read the bold heading info thing which is this your reading at the moment, cuz I certainly don't when I read the fan-fics on this site XD but anyways if your reading this KICKASS UR SIR/MA'AM deserve a soft chewy cookie, this chapter has gorey (if that's even a word) sexual content….that is all now you may read**

Shadow had opened the door, he didn't expect what was about to come, before he could react or even capture the image of the guy full in his mind, he received a blow to the face, blacking him out for a few seconds then he hit the ground, "Who the hell do you think you are punching me like that!" he said nearly ticked off. "Heh I do what I want, where's Rouge I know this is her house" it then snapped to Shadow who this guy was"*this guy is a wolf….could he be the guy that Rouge mentioned?*" he thought, he got off the ground, "What's it to you" he said trying to calm his temper down so he could think correctly, "Im Ryan, Im her friend" he said, Shadow didn't take it as soon as he heard his name he knew exactly what he came for.

Ryan was a dark grey wolf with a light grey muzzle and a light grey patch of fur running from the tip of his neck down to the tip of his tail, he had bare hands with no gloves they had cat like claws they were razor sharp. His ears were like ears of a Doberman, sharp to the tips. He also had an over bite. He had eyes that were a golden yellow and his body was very lean as well.

"I need to take my friend out to eat today" Ryan said smirking, Shadow didn't like the way he was acting, he was acting like an insane maniac. "No" he said plainly and crossed his arms, Ryan looked furious with his answer but he wasn't surprised, "Im sorry then" Ryan quickly took a gun out of his back pocket and shot Shadows thigh, causing him to collapse, he cried out in pain, he tried forcing himself to stand but the pain got worse and worse when he tried putting it to use. Ryan smirked at the sight and went to check the rooms to see if Rouge was in any of them. Shadow saw him but couldn't do much his pain in his leg kept him from walking.

Ryan shortly found Rouge's room and walked in. Rouge didn't pay any attention thinking it was just Shadow, "Who was it Sha-" she held onto her words when he saw Ryan, she had no idea what to do, she tried to sit up but her back wasn't fully healed, she closed her legs tightly in fear. "What's wrong dear?" he said smirking, he went up to her and put his hand over her mouth to prevent her from making noise, "im warning you, if you make any noise ill punish you more and more" with that Rouge shivered in fear. Ryan grabbed her and held her to her feet. Rouge winced from the pain in her back. "leave her alone" Rouge recognized the voice, she was happy but the condition he was in, she was worried if he could fight. Blood was oozing from his thigh he had his hand tightened at the wound to stop the bleeding. "Shad…" she said. Shadow knew she was in pain, he tried to run up to Ryan but failed, his wound was slowly him down, he fell and started groaning at the pain. Ryan laughed at his effort and kicked his stomach as hard as he could. Shadow curled up to protect his stomach from any other attack, he started feeling light headed. "I'll just take my prize and leave, since your making a fool out of yourself" he grab Rouge's hand and forcefully pulled it, she yelped in pain cause of the pain in her back. She struggled to take a step. Shadow did what he could do, he didn't want her taken away. He got to his feet and tried to put up a fight with Ryan. "Leave her here" he said charging up a chaos spear in his hand glowing brighter the more time he held it in his hand, as much as he didn't want to use it inside the house, he needed to if he was going to have a fighting chance to save Rouge. Ryan took his stance and pulled out his gun, "You can fight me any time" he said, he fired the gun towards him. Shadow tried to move once he heard the gun go off, but the bullet had hit his shoulder before he could even make a move, he winced in pain not trying to show any tears, he was in a lot of pain but sucked it up to make another move, but a few moments after he couldn't keep his balance, he was dizzy from the loss of blood oozing from his body wounds, he collapsed and didn't get back up he was completely dazed due to the loss of blood.

Rouge wanted him to get back up, but knowing in his condition there was no way he was going to put up much of a fight. Ryan then snapped her out of her thoughts and yanked her arm and ran out the house with her and got to his car and threw her in the backseat. Rouge yelled out in pain, her back was still healing and it hurt for her to move, "shut up!" Ryan demanded while closing the door and getting into the car. He drove back to his home, once arriving at his home he stepped out the car and got Rouge out and made her go inside with him. She stumbled a few times, once getting in the house Ryan told her to have a seat on the couch, she did so but she was scared she didn't know what was to come.

Ryan went up to her and looked at her for a few moments then took his clothes off and demanded her to take hers off too. Rouge didn't want to believe what was going on and didn't, "N-no…" she said, Ryan got mad and took her clothes off, her clothes were baggy they weren't her trademark clothing. After Ryan had taken them off, he laid her down and quickly began to finger her opening violently, not caring if she felt pain. Rouge grabbed his hand trying to pull his finger out. He fingered her deeper and more harshly so her pushing his hand away would do a thing but make him cause her more pain. "p-please d-don't do wh-what you did to me l-last time…" she said in a whisper, she was scared to talk to him, Ryan didn't hear her even if he had he wouldn't of cared what she said, Ryan merely thought it was her taking short breaths of air. "Rouge you have a beautiful body, too bad it'll be ruin once I'm done with it" he smirked, he put his mouth onto her opening and bit down on it till it drew blood and he began to suck onto it harshly and sticking his tongue inside of her. "Stop! Stop it! Please stop!" she begged, she clenched onto the side of the couch, she continued to yell for him to stop but Ryan took his mouth off of her opening, "Heh ok I know what you want" he said smirking and grabbed onto his member and stuck it into her opening, "I hope you enjoy this," he began to thrust in and out of her, hearing her yell made him want to do more and more harm to her. He let out a loud moan and came into her, Rouge eyes shot wide open when she felt that he came into her, tears came running down her cheeks, she didn't believed what had just happened, "w-why…" She started to cry, " why are you d-doing this t-to me…." "Because I can Rouge and because I want too" he then got one of her breasts and began to suck onto it harshly. "Please!" she yelled, "Stop it just stop!" she tried pushing him away from her. Ryan grabbed her hands and held them together and stopped sucking on breast and began to thrust in and out of her once more he did not care if she felt discomfort he just wanted to rape her till he simply got tired of it.

After a few hours of Ryan raping her, Rouge began to get tired and not feel what he was doing to her anymore, despite what he was doing to her, she became use to the pain and was getting tired. Ryan gotten up and went to the kitchen too grab the same knife he had stabbed her with before and went up to her. "Rouge do you remember this?" he said smirking, Rouge just looked at the knife and closed her eyes, she was too exhausted to even care. "I think you know what's to come" he put the knife near her opening and began to stab into it over and over again. Rouge yelled out in pain, she tried to move away but Ryan kept repeatedly stabbing her wounded opening. "ok ill stop now Rouge" he said smirking, he shoved the knife deep into her vagina. "Wh-what are you doing?!" her eyes started rolling back like she was going to pass out at any minute. Ryan did not care if did or not, he felt no emotion for her. "I'll send you home tomorrow morning" he said, then went into his room.

Rouge looked at him walking into his room and shutting the door, she couldn't yell anymore she choked to breathe in air. She put her hand onto her bleeding opening which was pouring out blood. She fell off the couch and crawled to the phone and grabbed it and called Shadow. "*I hope you answer Shad*" she thought, she fought as hard as she could to maintain her eyes open, she was tired but a lot in a lot of pain, she wanted to faint.

Shadow herd his phone ringing and woke up, he did not remember falling asleep. "Wh-what the hell happened?" he scanned the room, not knowing where he was till he realized he was in Rouge's room. He looked at his phone and answered it, "Hello?" he said, "Sh-Shadow…i-is that you?" she said barely be able to get words out of her mouth clearly, "R-Rouge…?" he didn't know why she was calling him so late at night, then, everything snapped to him what had happened before, "Rouge! Where are you? Are you ok?" he said clenching onto his phone tightly, fearing if she was hurt, "Shadow I-I need to g-get out of h-here" she said in a quivering voice, "Rouge, tell me where you are, give me a hint, something" he said as calmly as he could so she wouldn't sound so scared as she did over the phone. Rouge scanned the living room and grabbed an envelope from a table near her and looked at it, "Shad…i-it's a street c-called Ph-phoenix" she tried hard to finish her sentence she felt extremely light head, then she dropped the phone and passed out cold on the floor. Shadow herd a thud "Rouge?" he didn't hear a response "Rouge! Are you there!?" he held onto his phone close to his ear minutes later he heard her breathing, "Rouge answer me!" he hung up knowing she wouldn't answer him, he didn't know she had passed out. "I gotta get her, it's almost going to be morning" he sighed struggling to get to his feet due to his wound on his thigh, he felt his muscles shaking as if they were going to give up on him if he took any steps, "please leg don't fail me right now, I know where this streets at but it's really far from here" he sighed once more and warped to the street and used chaos control "I can't hold onto this chaos control for long" he went up to the house and looked through the window and saw Rouge on the floor, "Guess she passed out talking to me." Shadow punched the glass window with his good arm, and due to the chaos control the glass shards burst out in slow motion. He went inside the house and picked her up, he ignored his pains from his shoulder and thigh and warped to the nearest hospital and ended chaos control. "*Rouge forgive me if I have people see you in this condition*" he thought entering the hospital, people in the waiting room turn their heads towards the two and stared at them not taking their eyes off them. Rouge was completely naked with bite marks and bruises on her breasts, her opening was leaking blood out with a knife handle sticking out of her, it was a gruesome sight to see her in that condition. Everyone knew who Rouge was and to see her in such a condition left the people in the hospitals waiting room in disbelief. Shadow hated people staring at him, he hated attention from strangers but he had to let it go and get Rouge help.

The nurses saw Shadow holding Rouge in his arms and before he could speak for them to help her, nurses rushed to him and took Rouge to the ER. The nurses took Shadow to a room to help stitch up his wounds, Shadow hated people aiding him but he allowed them to help him this time.

After a few hours went buy he was let out of his hospital room, he wanted to see Rouge very badly, "I hope your okay Rouge" he said in a whisper so no one around him could hear him. He went to the waiting room and laid onto the chairs and day dreamed till the nurses came by with some news for him.


	7. Chapter 7

Crimson Angel ch.7

****

Shadow was laid out on the chairs since they were in rows he laid on them. A few hours later into his sleep he was woken up by one of the nurses shaking him gently to wake him. He woke up at the nurse's touch and looked up at the women. "Is she ok?" he asked sitting up, "She isn't in the best condition but she'll live. She's staying till she's healed, you may see her in a few hours once she wakes up" she said. Shadow sighed in relief that she was ok, "ok thank you" he said seeing the nurse nod her head and walk off. He headed off to G.U.N's base to explain to his boss what happened to Rouge, since his boss didn't know anything other than she got injured and had to be token care off. Shadow didn't tell him everything and now he was going to explain to him so he would know why she is going to be off work a lot longer than expected.

Shadow had arrived to the G.U.N base and entered it and went to his boss's office. "General" he said, "I need to tell you something. About what happened to Rouge, I didn't give you the full story and I need to tell you because Rouge isn't going to tell you." His boss stopped what he was doing and sat up straight and looked at him ready to hear what he was going to say, "ok go ahead and give me the story." He said plainly with no emotion folding his hands. "ok" he began "she had gotten raped almost a week ago, that's why she didn't come in the day she didn't call to tell you she wasn't going to show up." His boss's expression quickly changed, he was shocked to hear she had gotten raped. "She got raped? Is she still traumatized from it?" he asked, "Well…yeah she is but…" he let out a quiet sigh, "She got raped again last night by the same person…she's being hospitalized right now." Shadow lowered his ears slightly and stared away, he didn't like explaining all this with him, it brought him mental pictures of Rouge's condition from last night. His boss saw that he didn't want to continue, "Ok Shadow when you see her tell her I said she can take any amount of time off till she is better physically and mentally ok?" he said calmly. "Ok I'll tell her" he said. His general had handed him his and Rouge's pay check for the week he grabbed it and stuck it into his pocket and walked out of the base.

Shadow went to the bank and cashed his check and went out and walked to the hospital instead of warping. The walk from the bank to the hospital was a very long walk which was what Shadow wanted, just a long lonely walk to clear his head and think over the events that happened. "*sigh* Rouge… I'm so sorry these things have happened to you, it must be really hard for you right now…" a small tear escaped his eye, he let it slide down his cheek and let the tear drop, drop from his face. "You'll get better…" he let out a sigh, "I'll see her in a few days I think I need some time to think and clear my head…." He said heading off to his house.

He arrived to his house and went to his room and laid down on his bed and fell asleep. A few days have passed and Shadow felt that he couldn't see Rouge so he waited days more to go and see her whenever he felt he was ready to see her.

Morning came and he woke up to the sunlight shining on his eye lids. He made himself some breakfast and set out to walk around. Not so long into his walk he saw the annoying blue hedgehog race back in forth near him throwing him off balance every once in a while from the force of wind hitting him. Shadow grew annoyed and tried to trip him, but Sonic's quick eye quickly caught sight of it and hopped over then gave a loud screeching noise which he came to a stop and walked up to him and smacked his hand on his shoulder. "Heya there Shad" he said happily. Shadow didn't like his company and shrugged his shoulder off of him and walked a bit faster not answering him. "Oh come on Shad I'm only saying hi to you since you're probably in a bad mood." Sonic was waiting for a response but didn't receive any. He let out a sigh and started talking "I heard what happened to Rouge, Shadow I'm only trying to cheer you up." He said in a quick change of emotion, he said it in a sad tone.

Shadow stopped dead in his tracks. "I guess everyone knows now" he set out to walk once more but he felt a hand go on his shoulder once more. "I'm sorry man… but do your best at least to help them. Me and my other friends will help her too just, with whatever she need." He said in a calm tone. Shadow's heart dropped to what he said when he said "them" he didn't know exactly what he meant, "What do you meant,"them." He asked. "She's pregnant, you didn't know?" the blue hedgehog said. "What do you mean she's pregnant?! She can't be!" Shadow was furious with the news, "You can't be fuckin' serious she can't be pregnant! She just can't be!" Sonic didn't want him to cause a scene, so he covered Shadow's mouth with his hand. "Dude shut up, you gotta go see her and see for yourself, I went to go see her 2 days ago and she was starting to show signs she was pregnant." Shadow's heart raced and pounded against his chest, he felt so much anger that she was raped and now as a result she is pregnant. His blood boiled with pure anger. He quickly pushed Sonic's hand away from him and raced to the hospital.

Once Shadow had arrived to the hospital he went directly to Rouge's room he saw from her rooms window, she was crying and rubbing her stomach. Shadow walked in her room and went up to her and rubbed her back to calm her. Rouge flinched at his touch not expecting him to come, she looked up to him with red soaked eyes from possibly hours of crying. She hugged him sobbing louder, despite the pain she was in physically, it did not bother her. Shadow hugged her gently whispering to her that she'll be ok. He placed a small kiss on top of her head. "Rouge it'll be ok" he said. "Sh-Shadow….what am I going to do…I-I have a job, m-my back is injured and n-now I got a baby on the way…I-I can't just quit…Sh-Shad…" she cringed her hands onto his back spikes. Shadow felt her finger nails digging into his skin, even though it hurt him, he let it go and let her do that, all he wanted to do was comfort her some way. He ran his index and middle finger down her spine, he felt where her back was damaged it curved to the side, he felt bad for her and gave a silence sigh and hugged her as close to him as he could. "Rouge…I'll be the father of your baby." Rouge's sobbing suddenly stopped and she looked at him in disbelief, "Sh-Shadow n-no…you d-don't need too," She put her head slightly down, "I-it's ok….it's my fault anyway." She said lowering her ears down and letting tears flow out of her eyes.

Shadow didn't like that she was putting blame onto herself, he knew she was in a depressed state. He laid her back down in bed as gently as he could to not hurt her. He placed his arm under her neck and rubbed her belly to give her some comfort so she wouldn't harm the baby. Rouge then fell asleep moments later. Shadow laid down next to her and continued rubbing her stomach. "Your mother will be ok little one" he sighed feeling stupid talking to her stomach, it wasn't like him to feel for someone but since no one was around he let his true emotions flow out of him. He kissed Rouge's cheek and hugged her gently and held one of her hands close to his chest to give her some form of security when she woke up. He then fell asleep, feeling accomplished and happy that he was able to help someone he loved. He felt it was a second chance to protect someone, he always felt he failed protecting Maria and Professor Gerald years ago but now he felt that Maria and Gerald forgave him by giving him this chance to help protect a near disabled person, which he felt Rouge was Maria instead of having a disease she had an injured spine.


	8. Chapter 8

Crimson Angel ch. 8

**Ummm I'd like to clear 1 thing up dealing with my grammar skills and this spell check thing, mine doesn't really work. It underlines things that ARE correct and things that ARENT correct soo I just go by what I think is correct and what's not. Such as their there they're word stuff, I'm not that good when it comes to that, well I do like "that's theirs" or "it's over there" or "they're over there" I can use them correctly but ppl say I'm not using them correctly but anyways my spell check does correct words for me so I sometimes type and not know it till someone points it out for me in a review. SRY this is a long description thing but I just wanted to clear that up. And also to make things a bit easier to know who's talking, I don't know if fanfiction website allows colors to be shown but I put the colors of who's talking, purple for Rouge, black for Shadow, I think you will get the idea knuckles red tails is yellow-orange-ish sonic's blue yada yada yada.**

After some weeks had passed, Rouge was let out of the hospital and Shadow had taken her to his house to care for her. Though Shadow had to work at G.U.N, his boss let him off more often so he could take care of Rouge. His boss had received all the news of what had happened, so he was kind enough to still be giving Rouge some money. As for Ryan, Shadow had told on him, but like any villain they were long gone from the area they were once at.

Shadow had struggled to care for Rouge. Her injuries were quiet bad, and left her crippled. Luckily enough though, she was able to walk but needed help doing so, she would most often fall. So, Shadow also needed to help her bathe. The last time he let her shower on her own, she loss her balance and fell. Her back wasn't so strong from the injuries she had received, as much of embarrassment it caused her to have him bathe her, she soon got use to it.

Shadow always woke up before Rouge did, he was use to waking up early to make himself something to eat, then head off to work to train or whatever business he had to do there. Their bond together had gotten stronger then the last time they were at the hospital talking to each other.  
Shadow twitched his ear to the sound of his alarm, "Guess it's time for some breakfast." He looked at Rouge and smiled, "*sighs* you've been stuck inside since you got out of the hospital, maybe I can take you to visit somebody today." He went to the kitchen and started cooking up some eggs and buttered toast. "Hopefully she'll like this breakfast instead of cereal for the past few days I've been giving her." He sprinkled some salt onto the eggs and got a cup and poured some milk into it. Shadow sighed and looked up to the ceiling "*_**god…I'm not really an ideal type of a father…am I? *sigh* oh well, guess I have to start being nicer or something. Maybe when I take out Rouge later, we can look for some things for the baby*"**_

He went to her room and shook her gently to wake her up. "Hey Rouge, wake up" he said taking the blankets off of her. "*yawns* hey shad." She said rubbing her eyes. "Hey sleepy head." He said messing with her hair that was undone. A smile crept onto his face as he stood gazing into her teal eyes. "_***she's so beautiful…. I regret ever being cold to her back when we first met, who would of thought we'd end up being together, what were the odds of this happening….*"**_

"Shadow…?" Rouge said. Shadow blinked his eyes several times before snapping back to reality, "S-sorry Rouge…I was just…day dreaming." He stopped messing with her hair and finally given her, her plate of food. Mean while Rouge was eating, Shadow rubbed her stomach. He liked how Rouge looked with a miniature balled stomach, but also felt bad of how that came to be. "Rouge, do you want to go meet someone toda-" Shadow stopped before he could finish his sentence and saw Rouge quickly shake her head when he said "meet someone."

"Why don't you want to meet anyone?" he asked. "…I don't want to and I can't" she said setting her unfinished plate of food on top of the dresser near her. She laid back down on the bed and turn to the side, not facing Shadow. _**"*Was it something I said? I don't want to upset her…* **_um Rouge…was it something I said? I'm sorry if-" "No shad…it's just…*sighs*…I don't want to go out in public like this…" she said. Shadow grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb above her hand, "Rouge it's alright, if anyone insults you at all while I'm near you, you know I will not let them off the hook, I'll beat them up." Shadow didn't notice, but he had tightened his grip on her hand from anger, not towards her but to anyone who will make her feel bad. "…thanks Shadow" she hugged him as tight as she could and Shadow did the same.

"C'mon do you want to shower so we can get ready and leave?" he said "Yeah, sure, who are we going to go see?" she said looking directly into his eyes. "Umm how bout' we meet Tails? Or somebody else if you don't want to meet him." He didn't know himself who to see he didn't even give it thought, he just wanted to have her out the house for a while. "I suppose…" she said shrugging her shoulders slightly in a way to show that she agreed, "How about we go to the mall to get some clothes?" Shadow didn't like the idea of going to the mall, not that he disliked the mall, but he hated being around crowds of people –people in general basicly- also because he was sure that people would be staring at him and Rouge and possibly just talking about them or her behind his back. "*sighs* sure Rouge we can go to the mall" he said, "What was that sigh for? Do you not want to go or something?" she said cocking her head to the side a bit. "I don't mind that we go but…well…you know….people there might say something, and I don't want to start causing a big fight there cause I know I will." He said looking slightly away from her a bit. "Oh yeah, like they would want to pick a fight with you Shadow, you're in G.U.N I don't think they would bother…" Rouge tried to sound confident, even though she was scared to be out in public in the first place, but she knew she just had to go through it no matter what.

"*sighs* yeah…guess you're right, come on, time to take a bath" he lifted her up and went to the bathroom and sat her down onto the toilet seat. Shadow turned to the bath tub to start warming up the water for her. _**"*I can't seem to bathe her without getting a little horny….I always have to hold back, I just can't rush things not after what has happened to her….*sighs* god…,***_ Rouge you ready? I got the warm water running." He said looking at her slightly. "Yeah, I'm ready" she hid her breasts with one of her arms and soon as Shadow turned to look at her. "Ok come on" he went up to her and aided her to the bath tub and sat her down. He got a sponge especially for her, since it was soft and gentle. He washed her thoroughly and rinsed her."R-Rouge…you're beautiful you do know that right" he said gazing into her eyes. She smiled at his complement, "heh…thank you Shadow….you're sweet" she pecked a kiss onto his lips. Shadow kissed her back and placed his hand onto her private area. Rouge quickly tightened her legs together, "Sh-Shadow…" Shadow quickly backed up, "R-Rouge I-I'm sorry…I…." Shadow blushed madly, _**"*W-What the hell man…. I gotta keep this under control and not scare her...***_ Rouge, really I'm sorry…." He said lowering his ears.

"I-It's ok Shad, it was an accident…." Shadow could easily see the fear in her face. He hugged her and rubbed her back, "Rouge…I'm sorry….I don't know what came over me" I-It's ok Shadow….I know you didn't mean it" Shadow ignored what happened and got her out of the bath tub, dried her off and helped her sit on the toilet seat. "I'll go get you your clothes ok?" "Ok, give me some nice clothes alright?" she said "Ok I will" he said leaving the bathroom, not caring what she had told him, all he wanted was just to get her dressed and go to the mall. He went to his room which they both shared together and got her a t-shirt of his to cover up her stomach, navy colored jeans, underwear and a bra.

Shadow shortly returned to the bathroom. Shadow smiled slightly and chuckled seeing Rouge disappointed in the clothes he picked out. "*sighs* Shadow why in the hell did you get those clothes for? I said "Nice" clothes, that there is….too much of a regular clothing" she said crossing her arms and looking away from him. "It's better then nothing Rouge. Now here put them on so we can get going" Shadow handed her, her clothes and stepped out of the bathroom to give her some privacy.

*sighs* _***Bastard…these clothes are ugly to wear out in public….* **_she said thinking to herself. After putting her clothes on, she struggled to stand up straight. Her back ached in pain to stand straight, she was always hunched over slightly from her walker. "ugh, this is hard and painful…" she said wincing in pain with every few steps she took, the pain wasn't very painful but still came unexpectedly to her in different areas of her spine. She walked up to the mirror and put on her make-up, that was her regular sky blue eye shadow and a very faded light pink gloss onto her lips, she leaned over and placed her hands onto the sink table and stared into the mirror. *_**hopefully all goes well…as much as I don't want to go to the mall….I-I need to….*sighs* who cares what people will think….Shadow won't let that happen***_ She placed her hands off the sink table and stood up straight, forgetting the condition she was in, she felt a sharp run across her entire spine. She let out a yelp till she felt the pain disappear in a split second.

Shadow heard her yelp as his ears quickly twitched violently to the sudden high pitched noise. He quickly opened the door which the door knob banged the wall. Rouge jumped to the loud noise and placed her hand onto her chest, and felt her heart banging, feeling her blood pumping violently across her entire chest. "God damnit Shadow you fuckin' scared me!" Shadow smiled slightly seeing that she was angry but his smile quickly vanish as it came. "Sorry, I heard you scream a bit, are you okay? Rouge wasn't going to say she was in pain, since Shadow quickly turns protective if she says she's in pain. "I'm fine Shad, it's just…." She paused for a quick second trying to think up of an excuse, her eyes wondered to the mirror and saw the blurry unclear window of their bathroom, and then turning back to Shadow letting out a slight giggle. "It's silly really, I got scared cause I thought I saw something a bird by the window but it was just the rag that's there." As dumb of a lie it was, Shadow didn't fall for it, it was clearly a bad lie, "*sighs* well don't be so dumb in getting scared of something like that, if I heard you yell, first thing that pops to my head is your hurt" Shadow knowing, that she just let out a lie, he let it go he knew her back was hurting seeing that she winced slightly.

"Come on" he said picking her up as gently as he could, trying not to hurt her back. He went downstairs, where he had her wheelchair placed by the door, he slowly and gently placed her on it. "You okay?" he said looking straight at her. Rouge closed one eye and looked at him and nodded her head, "I'm fine Shad, just…in a little bit of pain…" Shadow placed his hand on her back and rubbed it up and down, trying to comfort her, "It's alright, it'll pass" he kissed her forehead and waiting a few minutes for her back aches to go away. After some time had passed she stopped wincing. "*sighs* okay Shad, I'm good now" She said smiling at him. "Alright, good, let's get going" Shadow wheeled her out the house and now they were off to the city.


	9. Chapter 9

**Just a little something I want to say, for those of you who want to do a review go on ahead but I don't like people ranting about my flaws of the story, I got one saying I'm doing their personalities wrong and what not but this is MY STORY it's not my fault I don't fall into your category of a liking, but plz don't be ranting to me cause if I see it says "threat" I'm just not going to bother reading it, so you'll just be wasting your time, note also Ryan's color is going to be bright red…..tht is all**

Shadow and Rouge were on their way to go to the city to get some items Rouge needed. "So" Shadow said wanting to break the silence to the trip there, "How does it feel to be outside again?" Rouge just smiled "It feels nice, maybe we can have another bite to eat around a restaurant there" Shadow chuckled a bit when he heard her mentioning food again after she just ate, "Guess that baby is giving you a big appetite huh" He said looking at her. "heh, yeah but its-" Shadow didn't get the last part of her sentence, as a light blue streak of a ray roared pass them. Shadow just frowned, knowing who it was, hoping the hedgehog didn't turn back around _***man, you better not ruin me and Rouge's talk* **_

Shadow saw that he didn't turn back which made him glad, "What were you saying again Rouge, before that bitch of a hedgehog ran passed us when he has the entire city to be running around" he said with irritation in his voice. "Shadow come on, language, what the hell has gotten into you all of a sudden?" Shadow tried not to be annoyed, but he never liked Sonic near him cause all he would do is annoy him to the point he just wants to beat him up. "Sorry, just…" Shadow thought over what he was about to say, he wanted to say Sonic got him mad for passing by, but realizing how stupid it would be for Rouge to hear that excuse, he just shrugged it off "Nothing, just…I guess…I'm off to a bad start this morning"

"Oh ok, well don't take it out on me and btw I said that it's okay" she said. Shadow just lifted his head and raised it back down, how some people would greet each other instead of a wave or saying hello. Once they were near the city Shadow noticed Rouge kept twitching her ears every now and then. "Rouge, is something the matter?" he said cocking his head to the side. "I keep hearing something" Shadow took a glimpse around there area and didn't see anything, he took his time in looking around making sure if he heard anything, but Rouge had better hearing then he ever would since she had bigger ears then him.

"I honestly don't see or hear anything Rouge" As soon as his words left his mouth he felt something warm splatter across his face, before he could react to anything he felt a sharp stinging pain enter his forearm. He hissed and winced in pain "What the fuck! God damnit!" he grabbed his arm and squeezed it tightly. He was enraged feeling the sharp pain. He scanned his surroundings seeing who had shot him, he didn't see anyone at all. He then heard Rouge moaning in pain. "Rouge? What's wron-" he notice what was wrong before he finished his sentence.

Rouge was holding onto her ear and let go to look at him, she had a shot wound on her ear which left a hole. "M-My ear…it hurts" She struggled to let words out her mouth. She spit saliva as her teeth were clenched, trying to cope with the pain the best she could. Shadow hugged her trying to protect her from any other bullets aimed their way. "It's alright, it's alright" he said quickly trying to calm her down.

**"wow…a pathetic bunch" **Shadow and Rouge both looked up at a building that was not so far away from them. There Ryan stood on the tip of the building looking down at them. Shadow's teeth shown from pure anger, his ears lowered down with his small tail sticking up slightly. He was nearly in a dog fighting pose. He was about to make a move and disappear near him, but he was delayed when Ryan shot a bullet at one of his rings, breaking it which fell to the ground shattered from the force of the bullet. All of Shadow's focus was gone he felt energy draining from him, his life's force was dependent on the rings.

With no hesitation Shadow warped behind Ryan, he felt horrible and sick to his stomach as warping used up energy he had, his recovery to gain back his lost energy would take a lot longer. "You bastard, you dare try and kill me? That's going to cost you" Shadow quickly went for a punch to his face, he missed, his actions were slightly slower. "What a sad sight, Shadow the hedgehog, the one in G.U.N such a fool in fighting, eh?" Ryan said teasing him. His comment angered Shadow, he then tackled him down and threw punches at him. "I am no fuckin' fool!" Shadow soon found himself quickly out of breath, his strength was draining more and more. Ryan noticed this and kicked him off and held him pinned down. "What's the matter Shadow? Do you have any fight left in you?" he said gripping his neck.

Rouge could hear them putting up a fight. _***I need to help him out….but in this condition…how can I….* **_ Rouge struggled with her thoughts, with whether or not she should help or not, "*sighs* he won't last fighting for long without all of his rings….wait I know, I'll call the police" Rouge was brief with giving details so they can just arrive quicker. _***Alright…now to do my part, pregnant or not I need to help Shadow, at least till the cops get here….hopefully soon….* **_ Rouge used her wings and flew up to the top of building, landing as softly and as quietly as she could, to try and get a good shot at hitting Ryan.

She walked slowly up to him, despite her back hurting she tried not to make a noise. Once she got close to him she kicked the side of his head, which threw him on the ground. Ryan landed with a thud, he did not expect someone to hit him, he had forgotten all about Rouge, he was focused on beating up Shadow. "You little bitch!" Rouge was struck with fear, and stood frozen in her spot. "D-Don't come near me…." She said trembling. "Ha ha ha, oh I'll "come" near you dear, if you know what I mean" Rouge took baby steps backwards, she looked at Shadow who looked dazed from exhaustion and pain. He drooled blood from his mouth, his face had no expression, he looked like he was asleep with his eyes slightly open. They twitched to remain open. Rouge was soon crying at the sight. "Sh-Shadow….c-can you h-hear me…" she said trembling. "He cant fuckin' hear you Rouge I'm goin-" He twitched his ear hearing the sounds of the police sirens. He quickly grabbed Rouge and jumped from building to building till he was away from that area.

Rouge hollered as loud as she could so that the police could hear her, but it didn't take long till Ryan had shut her up after covering her mouth. Ryan ran to his car and climbed down the building with the pipes along the building's side walls. "Get in the backseat now Rouge, I won't be giving you a warning." He looked at her with a death glare. Rouge trembled and got into the backseat of the car, tears ran down her face. _***Oh god….not again….why me of all people…* **_More tears flowed from her eyes, the more she gave it thought. _***what now….***_


	10. Chapter 10

**You know what's a good song to listen to while reading this the song "You Won't Forget Me – Bentley Jones" or is it Bently, meh I don't know, well now read damn you XD jk and ****WARNING **** this chapter is how you say, violent and disturbing  
**

After Rouge and Ryan had arrived at an abandoned house, Rouge trembled with fear seeing no sign of life in all directions. There were a few cats roaming around in the area and a few birds. It was near dawn, and the sky colors looked like rainbow fire, with bursting bright coloring. The dark navy blue sky was almost consuming most of the heavenly sight.

Ryan had stepped out of the car and opened the back car doors. "Come on get out and get in the house" Rouge followed what she was told and got out and went into the abandoned house. _***Why am I here…I just know things won't end well if we're way out here…* **_Tears rolled down both side of her cheeks as she felt goose bumps running across her entire body. Her fur stood up from fear, not wanting to expect what was to come.

Ryan went up to her and held her against a corner. "C-Come on please, j-just let me go….please I beg you" Ryan only smirked at her whines and kissed her, entering his tongue into her mouth. Rouge wanted to fight back, but it would be useless doing so. "You're…like…heaven…to me ….right now…Rouge" He said taking short breaths of air. He laid her on the ground and took off her clothing. "Aww, well aren't you pregnant. Who are you pregnant with hm?" He only smirked know the answer.

Rouge only put her ears down like a dog does, with their ears back. Only more tears formed in her eyes and they poured down her face. "ha ha guess it's mine" He started sucking onto her nipples, he tasted her milk and sucked harder and grasped it tightly letting her milk flow out. Rouge moaned in pain, her breasts felt so sore. "Stop please that hurts….ugh it hurts stop!" Ryan smirked and put his hand onto her private area and clutched it tightly. Rouge yelled and quickly got out of his grasp and ran towards the door.

Ryan ran after her and grabbed her hand and threw her onto the ground and quickly thrust into her opening. "You aren't going anywhere darling, I may have let you escape before and that was foolish of me to have left you without any supervision. But this time I'm not going to be doing that again" Rouge winced in pain as he thrust in and out of her. "Ugh stop it please….ugh it hurts." "Heh I love to see you suffering Rouge, I absolutely just enjoy it, Buuuut…." He said circling his finger around Rouges stomach, "I wouldn't hurt your baby, unless you get on my bad side"

Ryan had gotten off of her and went outside. "W-What's his problem…." _***Why is he raping me….he has to have some reason too…***_ Her thoughts were interrupted as he heard him coming back inside. Her eyes widened as she say a stick in his hand. Ryan walked up to her and kneeled between her legs. "P-Please don't….d-don't s-stick that into m-me…" she said trembling in fear "Rouge my goals are simple, I just want to see you in pain, you think your life is so great I want that to be taken away from you." Rouge was confused yet scared, "W-What do you mean, why do you want to hurt me….g-give me a reason….a hint, anything…" Instead of answering, Ryan stood speechless a tear came down his face and gripped his hand around the stick. "I….want…you…to….suffer" Rouge froze and stopped breathing. _***W-What's wrong with him….what did I say….i-is he mental? ...He really seems like it….* **_With no warning Ryan shoved the stick he had in his hand into her rectum and shoved it deeper and deeper into her till the stick was no longer visible.

Rouge didn't believe what just happened, she gagged with her mouth open wide and her eyes opened wide. Her eyes and head lowered down slowly down facing Ryan. "Wh-Wha…the hell….R-Ryan…u-ugh" She fell back, passed out, hitting the floor with a thud. "Stupid female, don't you ever question me"

Ryan saw a pool of blood forming under her body. _***I'll make you suffer more Rouge The Bat, I want to see you begging for your life while you're half dead* **_Ryan stepped outside and went to his car and grabbed a pocket knife he carried around, "I hope this hurts you Rouge" Ryan went back inside the abandoned house and went up to Rouge, he went by her and kneeled down. He spread the tip of her private area and found where she urinates. He smirked and stabbed her urethra and did what he did with the stick he had. He shoved his pocket knife deeper in till it wasn't visible either.

Urine mixed with blood, ran down her private area, but Rouge didn't wake up to what he did, she just moaned. "Good night Rouge." Ryan looked through her clothes to make sure nothing like phones were in the pockets. He found her cell phone and looked through it. He saw a lot of Shadow's text and read them:

**Message From Shadow-"Rouge where r u?" [4:34 pm]  
Message From Shadow-"Rouge, come on answer me" [4:52 pm]  
Message From Shadow-"ROUGE ANSWER ME!" [5:00 pm]  
Message From Shadow-"Rouge plz if anything happened to u….txt me wen u can, im seriously scared of u being harmed, call me plz…." [8:24 pm]**

Ryan was about to throw it on the ground till he felt it vibrate. He checked the message and was shocked, it read;

**Message From G.U.N AGENT E-123 OMEGA-"LOCATION…SEARCHING…." [12:03 am]**

"Oh shit!" he was about to crush the phone, but was too late, another message from Omega had come in;  
**Message From G.U.N AGENT E-123 OMEGA-"TARGET LOCATED…MISSION:CAPTURE RYAN THE WOLF"**

"Fuck….This son of a bitch has a tracker on her phone…damnit how in the hell does this…" Before he could finish his sentence he noticed a small little camera on her phone, it wasn't that noticeable, it was very small. After the message came in, Ryan threw it out the house and stared at Rouge. "Good luck dealing with your wounds Rouge. Just to stall for time, just in case if you happen to tell on G.U.N what happened, this should make your recovery longer" Ryan grabbed her wrist and bended them back till he heard a snap. Rouge woke up yelling. "What the fuck are you doing, stop!" she yelled in pain.

"Shut the fuck up!" Ryan place the tip of his shoe underneath her jaw and kicked it with all his might. Ryan had broken her jaw, and saw some of her teeth come out. Thick blood oozed from her mouth and onto the floor. Rouge's eyes rolled back as she was losing consciousness. She moaned every few seconds. "Good bye Rouge" Ryan ran out of the house and got into his car and drove off.


End file.
